1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for marking molds used in high temperature manufacturing.
2. Description of Background
Glass molds used in high temperature manufacturing processes such as Injection Molded Soldering (IMS) are exposed to high temperatures while producing semiconductors. It is desirable that the molds be marked with identifiers that may be subjected to high heat.